Staying With You
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: When threatened with the possibility that the one person he's ever -truly- cared about may be leaving, he's forced to confront the situation head on. Sometimes that someone is thinking the exact same thing. - Zemyx , Yaoi -


The hopelessness of the final testing period irked the blond senior as he strode through the empty school hallway. He had decided to take the long way to the front doors, the direction that would take him straight past the library. As he walked past the doors he frowned, wondering if his friend would be in there even on the last day considering the only ones in there would be volunteers. A sigh passed over his lips as he readjusted the strap of his green backpack on his shoulder. He had an idea; nothing too cunning and complicated, but a plan that would get him inside.

It wasn't that he was stupid or lazy – it was that he knew once it was over the school year would be as well. All of the fuss he made about tomorrow, the last day, was in truth the fear that he would never see his best friend again. He had known this boy since elementary school and had stayed close to him – an odd sort of friendship considering their personalities. Yet they stayed close like magnets which is why the day after tomorrow hurt him worse than any pain; he hadn't asked if the other discovered if they were moving – they had different majors after all.

Pushing one of the doors open, the blonde strode into the library. His dark navy sneakers quietly took him around the corner of the first bookshelf, leading towards one of the tables in the back. Straggling hairs swayed across his forehead, the rest styled up in a sort of mowhawk crossed with a mullet. A white hooded jacket rests over his light blue tank-top stretching down into gray, baggy jeans with holes in the knees. The bubbly air about him pressed his strides to continue until he stood before the table covered with papers and textbooks – last minute research papers and applications to other schools. The sight of it stole his words at the sight of the person who had been writing on them.

The periwinkle haired boy sat with rather good posture, scribbling in his tiny, cursive script with determination. His hair was short save for the much longer, layered, tresses covering the right side of his face – leaving a single bright aqua colored eye visible. Jet black skinny jeans clung to the shorter boy's legs while a thin, gray t-shirt hung on his shoulders. The ball point pen between his fingers idled as he tilted his head up, searching for the origin of the disturbance. His thin lips remained held in a straight line even as the blonde grinned like a fool. "Hey Zexy."

"Hello Demyx and please call me Zexion. Did you need something?"

"Well, um, you see I was wondering..."

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Did you need a last minute textbook?"

The taller boy almost seemed relieved as he sank into the seat across from Zexion, dropping his backpack over the chair's shoulder. "Yeah, I'm still confused on one of the formulas for science. Would you help me?"

He leaned back in his chair, leaving the pen on the table. "What do I get out of it?" Two bright blue eyes blinked back at him in complete confusion. "I tutor till the final test begins. How do you plan to pay me?"

"I'll do whatever you want and you for me – one favor for one favor."

"I don't get a best friend discount?" the teenager whined.

"No. If I do this for you then you owe me one favor – whatever I want, no complaining."

"Deal!"

Proud of his successful negotiation – or lack there of – Zexion turned his attention away from the many things he could ask of his naïve friend. "What formula are you having problems with?"

Demyx's face immediately fell into the realization that he hadn't thought his own plan through far enough. His mind reeled through all the information he had learned to try and pick any one that would give him the most time with the boy in front of him. He began to panic as Zexion sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbow on the table and his chin on his palm. Swallowing hard, Demyx rubbed at the back of his neck. "Well..." a raised eyebrow met his gaze, "Z- Zexion stop giving me that look!"

"What are you doing here Demyx, really?"

"I just wanted to talk to you," he blurted out.

He seemed to weigh the answer carefully, studying Demyx for any sign of tricks. But he knew the boy would never do something like that. When he wanted to talk he would usually have to drag it out of him. However, the way he was acting struck a cord of amusement and curiosity from the older boy. "Alright Demyx, what was it you rushed all the way here for?"

Long fingers, used to pluck the cords of his guitar, found themselves tangled together in a ball in his lap. The blond stood from the table suddenly, pushing the chair aside so he could make a quick getaway at least – especially thinking that with his next words he would be ruining one of the best friendships, only true friendship, he'd ever had. "I just wanted to tell you that I... I like you... so I'll, uh, leave you to your work."

He didn't get very far, for Zexion launched one arm across the table and grabbed at Demyx's hand. Making sure the fair haired boy wouldn't be running off, he walked around the table and blocked Demyx's only escape route. In response, Demyx backed up against the table and knocked into it; the books on the edge fell to the floor and the papers rustled before settling once more. Practically sitting atop the table, Demyx stared at Zexion like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Are you mad?"

"Maybe you _do_ need me to help you... You just don't seem to get it. Demyx – I've _always_ liked you."

"You...have?"

The surprise in his voice almost caused the shorter student to smile; sometimes Demyx didn't realize just how cute he could be. Zexion leaned forward, one hand reaching up to land on Demyx's hip. "I figured you would never notice, so I waited patiently to see if you had the same feelings." His hand fell away and regrouped at the front of Demyx's jeans as he pressed their lips together. Distracting him, Zexion had the front of the jeans undone as he backed the blond further up onto the table. Moving away from the full lips, the periwinkle haired male pushed Demyx's jacket back and danced his mouth over the sensitive flesh on his neck. In moments he had the boy withering beneath his touch – having already discovered several of his weak points.

"Zexion – What are you doing?!" Demyx tried to push the invading hands away and work his zipper back up.

"I'm the only one authorized to be in here. As long as you're quiet we'll be fine." His lips fluttered briskly over Demyx's lips – teasing him. Zexion pushed past Demyx's hands and curled into the hem of the jacket, pulling it up as Demyx lifted his arms. As soon as the material left the blonde's arms, he had a hold of the other boy's face, colliding their mouths together. The shirt on the blond's shoulders fell away quickly after as well manicured fingertips ghosted over his small pink nubs just as Demyx grabbed at Zexion's own shirt, tugging at the collar, pulling their faces closer together once more. Just as much as he loved what the other was doing, Demyx wanted nothing more than to ravage him. For now he'd see how far he could let the other go before the shyness kicked in.

Demyx urged him on, just as he always had through the years, as he lifted up slightly to pull not only the pants, but the boxers as well, from his body. The material hit the ground with not so much as a sound as Demyx tangled his fingers into Zexion's short tresses. From his point of view they appeared a deep blue-gray as they fell from his grip until he grabbed at them once more. The need drove away the fear temporarily as Zexion placed his hands on Demyx's thighs and his lips onto the tip of his rod. The blond's lips tightened together as that pink muscle ran along the sides of it – almost cautiously. As Zexion slowly took him in further, Demyx watched and waited until he knew he couldn't take it anymore. He forced Zexion's head up and relished in the way teeth ran over the head of his cock.

Saliva coated Zexion's lips and Demyx kissed them greedily. The musician's fingers peeled the jeans away from Zexion's hips, sliding them down to his ankles as he stood up from the table. In a matter of seconds he had switched spots with the shorter male and left the unnecessary clothes in a pile atop his own. He slipped two fingers into Zexion's mouth while his lips traveled straight to his slim neck, leaving red marks as he went. The science major had no problem swirling his tongue around Demyx's long fingers until they were pulled from his mouth and left a wet line from thigh to his tight hole.

Slowing the pace back down, Demyx only inserted one finger to stretch the muscle at first as his lips turned their attention to one of Zexion's perk nipples. The smaller boy yelped almost immediately and Demyx couldn't help but laugh a little. His breath grazed over Zexion's ear. "We're supposed to be quiet, Zexy." The statement prompted Zexion to try and keep silent. He bite down lightly on one of his fingers as Demyx returned to nipping at his chest, leaving kisses every other time until he was at his waist and would work back up to the other nipple. Meanwhile he inserted another finger, the taut muscles beginning to relax and conform to the intruding fingers.

"D- Dem..."

At the call of his name he stopped every movement he had made in fear that he had hurt the other boy. "What is it? Did I hurt you?" Zexion shook his head 'no'. His hair fell to the sides of his faces and showed off the bright eyes shrouded in a lustful haze. From his position he appeared so frail and small beneath the sun-kissed blonde. His pale face was decorated in shades of reds and pinks as he tilted his head to the side, not quite wanting to meet Demyx's gaze. "Then what's wrong?"

"I...can't take...it anymore."

A kiss dusted over Zexion's lips as Demyx grinned. "Okay then."

In one swift movement he had himself positioned before Zexion as he leaned over him just enough to give him a kiss, muffling the yelp against his lips as he pushed into him. Demyx pulled away and watched Zexion's face as he grew accustomed to the member inside of him. Zexion wrapped his legs tightly around the blond's waist, drawing their bodies even closer together. His chest rose and fell evenly and he nodded for Demyx to continue. Their flushed skin glimmers under the light sheen of sweat, more papers and books dropping off the table as Demyx thrusted into him. He held onto Zexion's hips with a vice-like grip, watching as fingers crossed over his own mouth, keeping in the cries and diluting them into muddled moans. Demyx spared one hand, wrapping it around Zexion's own member instead in an attempt to give him the utmost pleasure.

The slap of their skin hitting each other couldn't reach their ears for their hearts were beating too fast and too loud. But Demyx knew they were both getting closer as he leaned over Zexion, fingers jerking and squeezing at the hardened flesh in his hand. With his next thrust he sent both of them over the edge; Zexion arching up against him as their lips collided in a hot mess. Zexion clung to the blond as their breathing slowly began to even back out while their bodies still rode the pulsating waves of ecstasy.

Demyx stood up and pulled out of the smaller male, yanking the chair back up to the table so that he could sit down before sliding Zexion onto his lap. Still breathless, Zexion rested his head on his shoulder. "So... why did you wander in here?"

"Just wanted to see you."

"You'll see me tomorrow."

"What about after that?"

"Everyday – unless you plan on getting a scholarship for a different city."

"You didn't?"

"No, I wanted to leave my options open. Just in case you wanted to leave. I planned to tell you that I love you if you did."

Demyx laughed, "You're pretty smart for someone so cute."

A hand smacked lightly against Demyx's chest, a blush spreading over Zexion's cheeks. "Stupid."

He pushed Zexion away enough to were he could peck his lips. "I love you Zexy."

"I love you too."

* * *

_A fic for a very sweet girl - a prize for a contest she entered. _


End file.
